Page Needs Deleteing
Basic Information. ((Any Miss-Spellings? If So, Please Tell Me)) Name - 'Unduric Terug Icebane. (First Named Later Changed To Ungal) '''Nicknames - '''Snowie, Shifty, Owl-eyes, Ungs, Greenie, Halfy. '''Titles - '''The Argent Ranger, The Silent Sniper, The Frostpaw, The Ice Walker, The Overwatch, The SitRep. '''Sex - '''Male. '''Race - '''Half Orc (Human / Orc) '''Face - '''Young looks. '''Height - '''7.1 ft. '''Weight '- 210 lbs. '''Build - '''Muscular. '''Intelligence Level - '''High. '''Patience Level ''- ''Very High. Religion - 'Shamanism (Former), The Light. '''Mannerisms - '''Good grammar and clear speech. '''Speech Patterns - '''Speaks like a noble, not hint of orcish. '''Voice - '''Deep, intimidating but can be soft and gentle. '''Known Languages - '''Common, Orcish, Low Common. '''Age -' Twenty-six. 'Health - '''Good Health. '''Sexuality - '''Straight. '''Hair Colour - '''Jet Black. '''Eye Colour - '''White (Left) Cobalt (Right). '''Skin Colour - '''New Horde Green. '''Tattoos / Markings / Scars - '''Frostwolf Symbol tattoo on his left shoulder. (White and Blue Ink). Argent Crusade Symbol tattoo on his right shoulder (Black, White and Yellow Ink). Words of his upper back. "Hold your breath and take aim." (Black Ink). Brand marking "FWSO" on the back of his neck. Few scars scattered acrossed his body. '''Character Classes - '''Hunter, Marksman, Ranger, Mercenary, Soldier, Skinner, Scout, Crusader, Noble, Mastermind, Hired Gun, Sniper. '''Relatives - '''Gur'zuk Windsweaper (Father) (Deceased), Felanora Brightsword (Mother) (Unknown), Duruk (Brother) (Deceased), Cera (Wife) (Deceased), Ree'na (Daughter) (Deceased). '''Relationships - '''Cera (Wife/Deceased), Megendra (Girlfriend). '''Pets / Beasts / Mounts - '''Ree'na (Frostwolf), Dethura (Wolf), Ezekiel (Pug), Rime (Frostwolf Mount), Grommash (Mammoth), Maelstrom (Bear Mount). '''Occupation - '''Frostwolf Sniper (Former), Argent Ranger Captain (Former), Frost Wolf Special Operations Captain (Former), Mercenary, Sniper For Hire. Likes and Dislikes. People (Likes) - *'Prier Galloway. *'Hellris Silvershroud.' *'Eddy Branville. ' *'Megendra.' *'Trast.' *'Izak.' *'Grellak. ' *'Drek'thar. ' *'Varok Saurfang.' *'Durosic. ' *'Rendor "Explosive" Mushroomcloud.' *'Various Members of Forces He Was Once In'. People (Dislikes) - *Wreckd. '* *'Blood Knights. *'Warlocks.' *'Narkra.' *'Sandove'ch Lightsbreeze.' *'Idiots.' *'Garn Wisdomtooth.' *'Wildia.' Misc. (Likes) - *Wolves. '* *'Snow. *'Sniping.' *'Scouting.' *'Reading.' *'Writing.' *'Battlefield Tactics.' *'Guns / Bows.' *'Women.' *'Megendra.' *'Neutral Humans.' *'Mammoths.' Misc. (Dislikes) *'Rabbits.' *'Crossbows.' *'Staves.' *'Fear.' *'Hot Areas. ' *'Dreanei Music. ' *'Most Alliance. ' *'Port. (Drink).' *'Boats. ' *'Water / Ocean / Seas. ' *'Crocs. ' History 'T.B.A.' Equipment. Weapons. *'Broadsword "Stone's Edge" - '''This sword is made from iron and infused with stone. This sword is used for combat and show. *'Twin Scout Axes "Stone's Bite" - These axes are carved from stone, these axes are for scouting, and some combat. *'Twin Combat Axes "Nighttime" - '''These axes, made from saronite. These axes are made strictly for combat. *'Combat Knife "Dry Ice" - 'A knife forged from the metal colbalt. Used for combat and scouting. *'High Warlord's Pigsticker "Overlord" - 'This spear is forged for the best, used for heavy combat and is made from the tough metal, elementium. *'Argent Crusade Lance - 'This lance, once used for a sport has been modified for combat. *'Recurve Bow "Whitewood" - 'This basic bow is used for scouting. *'Long Rifle w/ Iron Sights "Trollish Fetish" - 'This trollish made long rifle is used for medium ranged combat. *'Shotgun "Black Mouth" - 'This basic shotgun once made for hunting was modified for close range combat. *'Sniper Rifle "Frozen Eye" - 'This highly modified sniper is used by Ungal and Ungal only. Built by him for him. Used for long range combat. Armor. *'Heavy Leather Set - 'This is Ungal's normal armor. Made from various leathers such as... Frostsaber skin, mammoth leather, heavy borean leather and a mail undershirt. *'Heavy War Mail - 'This is a set for when Ungal is going into heavy combat. Made from plate and mail. It is by far Ungal's most heavy but very strong armor sets. *'Light Leather Set - 'This is Ungal's set for when scouting in more warmer areas, also lighter backdrops... Sand, Rock, Barrens and Etc. Equipment. *'Iron Toed Boots - 'Used with any of his boots. *'Vial Belt - 'A strap that goes around his chest, on the back of this strap, behind his cloak is ten vials made from iron containing poisons, water, black powder, etc. *'Brass Knuckles Under His Gloves - 'N/A *'Three Bombs Hanging Downward On His Belt. - 'These bombs contain a C4 like explosive, detonated by pulling a ring. *'Large White Cloth Bag - 'Located on his right side, tied to his belt, or on his mount. *'Ammo Belt - 'Strapped around his chest. (Sometimes). Special Items. *'Goblin Made Lighter - 'Zippo style, silver cased. *'Weed Box - 'Containing his favorite smoke. Frostvine. All wrapped in a joint and ready to smoke. *'Goblin Made Watch - 'Wrist Watch. *'Frostvine Weed - 'A special grown weed. Grown by Ungal then layed to freeze in the snow of the Storm Peaks for two weeks. *'Goblin Made Recorder - 'Concealable recorder. With extra tapes. *'Two Stationary / Handling Cameras - 'Used for recon. *'Decoy Helmet - 'Used for cat and mouse situations. Other Items. *'Little Silver Ring w/ Chain - 'Ring ingraved "Ree'na" this is hanging on a chain that is attached to his belt. *'Silver Necklace and Pendant - 'The Horde Symbol with a blue stone in the middle -of- the insigna. (Silver). *'Frostwolf Mask - 'N/A. Badges. *'Argent Crusade Badge. *'Argent Crusade Ranger Captain Badge.' *'Frostwolf Badge.' *'Frostwolf Special Operation Badge. ' *'Ravenholdt Agent Badge. ' *'Expired Horde Soldier Badge.' 'Medals.' *'Medal of Valor - '''Givin' by, Argent Crusade. - - For: Strength of mind and bravery. *'Medal of the Marksmen - Givin' by, Argent Crusade. - - For: Expert skills in sharpshooting. (x2) *'Northrend Victory Medal - '''Givin' by, Argent Crusade. - - For: Fighting and living through Northrend battles. (Scourge vs. Etc.) *'Medal of Bravery - 'Givin' by, Frostwolf Clan. - - For: Bravery. *'Sniper's Honors - 'Givin' by, Frostwolf Clan. - - For: Expert skills in sharpshooting. *'Icecrown Victory Medal - 'Givin' by, The Horde. - - For: Living through the Icecrown Battles. *'Medal of the Captain - 'Givin' by, Argent Crusade. - - For: Obtaining the rank of, captain. *'Captain's Honors. - 'Givin' by, Frostwolf Clan. - - For: Obtaining the rank of, captain. * Battles. / Kills. *'Various Battles in Alterac Valley. ' *'Various Battles in Icecrown, Storm Peaks, Dragonblight and Borean Tundra. ' 'Frostwolf Special Operations. *'Operation: Icebreaker. (Honored).' *'Operation: Snatch and Grab.' *'Operation: Shield. ' *'Operation: SitRep. (Honored). ' *'Operation: Market Vine.' *'Operation: High Value. (Honored)' *'Operation: Ranger. (Honored).' *'Operation: Vise Grip. ' *'Operation: Seven-Three.' *'Operation: Hard Rock. ' *'Operation: Shifty. (Honored).' *'Operation: Search and Destroy. ' Argent Crusade Ranger Operations. *'Operation: Smite. ' *'Operation: Scourgebane. ' *'Operation: Ranger's Eye. (Honored). ' *'Operation: Smash and Punish. ' *'Operation: Last Push. (Honored). ' Confirmed Kills. *'Ungal has two-hundred and seventy-five confirmed Stormpike / Alliance kills in Alterac Valley. (Sixty-three being officers). ' *'Ungal has one-hundred and forty-seven confirmed Scourge Kills. ' *'Ungal has thirty-seven confirmed Syndicate officer kills. ' *'Ungal has eleven confirmed Blood Elf kills. ' Skills. (( 'Battle Tactics. ))' Sniping - *A sniper is a highly trained marksman who shoots targets from concealed positions or distances exceeding the capabilities of regular personnel. Snipers typically have specialized training and distinct high-precision rifles. In addition to marksmanship, military snipers are also trained in camouflage, field craft, infiltration, reconnaissance and observation. Snipers are especially effective when deployed within the urban terrain of urban warfare, or snowy terrain of snowy warfare. Ungal prefers sniping alone for money. In snowy areas and urban terrain. Hand to Hand Combat - *'Hand-to-hand combat' (sometimes abbreviated as HTH or H2H) is a generic term often referring to weaponless fighting conducted from a military based point of view. The phrase "hand-to-hand" indicates unarmed combat but often allows for the consideration of weapons usage and implementation. Ungal in an expert in this field. Close Combat - *'Close combat' has two close meanings which sometimes overlap; close quarters battle with a melee weapon, or hand to hand. Shock Tactics - *'Shock tactics', shock tactic or Shock attack is the name of an offensive maneuver in battle in which the attacking forces engage into close combat with extreme action and massive force. The shock tactic is a fully committed attack designed as a direct blow against the enemy and aimed to break their formations, shatter their morale and eventually rout their soldiers. Guerrilla Warfare - *'Guerrilla warfare' is a form of irregular warfare and refers to conflicts in which a small group of combatants including, but not limited to, armed civilians (or "regulars") use military tactics, like ambushes, sabotage, raids, the element of surprise, and extraordinary mobility to harass a larger and less-mobile traditional army, or strike a vulnerable target, and withdraw almost immediately. Questions. *'Right handed or Left? - '''Both. *'Does he fear death? - No. *'Bourbon or Mead? - '''Bourbon. *'Elf or Orc? - 'Orc. *'Horde or Neutral? - 'Neutral. *'Is Ungal shy? - 'In a sense, no. *'What kind of melee weapon does he prefer? - 'Swords. But he likes Axes. *'Does Ungal want love once again? - 'Yes. *'Does he smoke? - '''Yes, but only frostvine. *((Random ERP?)) - No. *'How long has Ungal been role playing? - '''About four years. *'Does Ungal have a sense of humor? - 'Yes. *'How does Ungal view life? - 'Something that can be missed in a blink of an eye. A gift from the Light. *'What is Ungal's biggest regret? - '''Killing his father, because he was gave an order. *Whats Ungal's biggest vulnerability? - His friends in danger. He must help them! *'Optimistic or Pessimistic? - '''Optimistic. *'Does Ungal have any secrets? If so, tell me some? - '''Yes, and... Ungal mimic an owl. Ungal is very literate. Quotes ''"One could mistake Trast for a female.." - ''Ungal speaking to Prier.' ''"Shits bad..." - 'Ungal.' "Hold your breath, and take aim." - Ungal. "You missed... He was stationary... We are forty feet away... Oh well, lets relocate..." - 'Ungal speaking to Durosic.'' ''"The Snow? You can't fight in the snow.." - ''Trainee Crusader. ''"Hah, why do you think they call me snowie? Dumbass..." - ''Ungal.' ''"Life is like a box of... bullets... I forgot where I was going with this..." - 'Ungal speaking to Kordorean. ' "They're in a better place now, no more death or fighting... I miss them.." - 'Ungal speaking to a priest about his familys death.' '"''Oh look, F.N.G." -'' Rendor ''"Damn, why do they do that? Replacing every lost man with a no experianced grunt?" - ''Ungal ''"Says here he is an "Expert" in tracking.." - ''Rendor. ''"Good we need someone to track the foot steps of dwarfs... Ugh." - ''Ungal. ''"Hah-hah-hah-" - ''Rendor. Triva *''(OOC) Ungal was "born" on the server ''The Forgotten Coast. '' *(OOC) Ungal got his RP start on ''Earthern Ring. '' *(OOC) Ungal had spent half of his RP career in the guild ''The Kor'kron Legion. *''(OOC) Ungal's orginal name was ''Ungul. '' *(OOC) Ungal's (Ungul's) name was inspired oddly off the once Gondor city, Minas Ithil (Minas Morgul). Lord of the Rings. *(IC) Ungal only drinks one kind of liquor. Winterfin "Depth Charge". *(IC) Ungal has slept with a Night Elf. *(IC) Ungal is secretly writing a book. ''Sniper's bible. '' *(IC) Ungal's name was Unduric, but changed it due to it's human nature. *(OOC) Ungal has put off... PvP, PvE untill ''Cataclysm. *''(OOC) Ungal is played by a male, named Jake Levine. There you go, you stalkers. *(IC) Ungal uses his rank "Captain" and still has close ties with the Argent Crusade and the Frostwolf Clan. *(IC)'' Ungal's clan The Frostwolf has oddly accepted him as a half orc, possibly because of his skill and helpfulness?